chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Keepers of the Eternal Flame
The Keepers of the Eternal Flame are an Order of Magi of the King of Kel Arn. Members are sometimes known as 'Keepers ' and their leader is referred to as the 'High Keeper '. Inspiration: Spacing Guild, Dune. 'Faction Information' 'Member Traits' *Caster (Arcane) 'Background' *See below 'Opposition' *Order of the Stars 'Confederations' category=Confederation category=Keepers of Flame 'Motivation' *They want to control who has access to arcane magic and how they use it. All arcane magic should be used in service to the crown of Kel Arn. 'Goals' *Learn how to create powerful arcane magical items for the good of the king. 'Renown' *Create arcane items for Faction (+1 per spell level) *Recover lost arcane items for Faction (+1 per caster level) (A common practice for new members of the faction is to create several scrolls of lower levels and donate them to the faction's use. Ten, level-1 scrolls would earn them 10 renown (assuming that they are considered useful and relevant to the superior to whom they are given) and earn them enough rank to move up the rank (level restriction still applies). '' 'Ranks' History The Order was formed when humans began to study arcane magic years before they were permitted to enter the Arcane Academy of Tor Gizad . The Order, at the time, was competing with the Azure Council for members and control of arcane magic within the kingdom. Where as the Order of the Red Dawn operates, primarily, within Kel Arn and the other four Kels, the Azure Council mainly operates outside of the Kels and was considered less important. Once humans entered Tor Gizad and more potent magi began serving and operating in the Marches the Red Dawn's power began to shake. Eventually the Azure CouncilOrder of the Stars sent a proclamation to the King of Kel Arn and said that they would be overseeing all aspects of Arcane Magic for the humans - for the Kels and for the Marches - and that they serve the Realm - not the throne. This angered the King and he ordered the members of the Order of the Stars arrested only to discover that they had all left in the night and fled to Kel Mara. The Order of the Red Dawn takes it upon themselves to collect any magical item, grimoire or other arcane item from the non-arcane public. Noble families might own an enchanted item or two but the Order will go to great lengths to acquire any arcane knowledge or power-source for their own uses. 'Wars' War/KEF 'Battles' Battle/KEF 'Events' Event/KEF 'Quotes about it' "You can always tell when a Keeper is not telling you the truth, his lips are moving." - Common saying. 'Quotes from it''' "The Order of Blazing Sun is an excellent tool for the King. Grateful for the opportunity to prove their bravery and strength - like a dog on a leash." Known Members Members of the Order are known as 'Red Wizards ' and wear blood-red robes with a gold chain around their neck. Members of the Order sign their name with the abbreviation KEF afterwards. Use Character/KEF for all members of the order. Character/KEF Category:Arcane Lexicon Category:Order/Arcane Category:Order/Human Category:Order/Wizard Category:Order/Kel Arn Category:Order/KEF Category:Faction